Wedding night
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Un mariage, une nuit d'amour...


Quelques années avaient passées depuis le début du voyage dans l'espace-temps à la recherche de Hotaru et son frère, Subaru. Le groupe les avait retrouvé saint et sauf, les retrouvailles furent émouvantes. En particulier entre Mikan et Hotaru ainsi que Luca et Hotaru. Avec Natsume, les retrouvailles s'étaient passées dans la froideur et Hayate s'était chopé de nouveaux coups de canon à con. Subaru fut accueillie avec joie par Sakurano. Son meilleur ami lui manquait.

Certaines personnes avaient eu des changements dans leurs sentiments. A commencer par Luca qui était amoureux de Mikan mais au final, il craqua pour la froideur et le sadisme de Hotaru. Il avait finalement révélé son caractère de soumis. Ses sentiments étaient partagé, la demoiselle aimait son souffre-douleur ou plutôt moyen d'enrichissement, Luca.

Bouclettes avait arrêté de courir après Luca et Natsume pour finalement courir après Kokoroyomi qui ne se privait toujours pas de la taquiner, bien qu'il l'adorait.

Pour Natsume, il n'y avait aucun vrai changement, mise à part que ses sentiments avaient amplifié. Il aimait encore plus qu'avant sa Mikan et était encore plus possessif et jaloux. La jeune femme, elle, c'était la même chose, elle aimait toujours autant Natsume et même plus. C'était pour elle l'homme de sa vie. Après deux ans de vie de couple dans la chambre du jeune homme bien qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que des baisers et des câlins, attendant le mariage, les deux amoureux avaient décidé justement de se marier. Il s'était fiancé peu après les retrouvailles avec Hotaru et Subaru.

Quand ils avaient annoncé leur mariage, leurs amis avaient sauté de joie et Le directeur du Lycée et Shiki avait pris en main les préparatifs du mariage. Ils avaient décidés de tout organiser. Bien évidemment, ils laissèrent aussi les tourtereaux s'occuper de certaines choses, il laissait aussi voix au chapitre à Hotaru qui les avait menacés avec son canon à con. La cérémonie allait se dérouler au sein même de l'académie et pour l'occasion, des non-alices allaient être invité comme la mère de Luca, le grand-père de Mikan, les parents d'Hotaru, le père et la sœur de Natsume et les amis de Mikan.

Narumi était heureux, lui aussi. Il était heureux pour sa fille de cœur. Lui-même avait d'ailleurs trouvé le bonheur en la personne de Misaki, le professeur aux plantes étranges. L'homme aux phéromones savait bien que Mikan pourrait sauver l'alice du feu mais il ne pensait pas que cela irait si loin. Cela lui allait tout de même. Natsume avait besoin d'amour et Mikan en avait beaucoup à donner, ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Le temps depuis l'annonce passa, huit mois s'était écoulé, tous s'activaient dans la préparation de la fête et de la cérémonie et c'était aussi ce qu'il allait se passer les deux prochains mois. La future mariée avait déjà sa robe et elle avait aidé à décorer la salle et elle avait aussi fait un peu de cuisine maintenant qu'elle s'était beaucoup améliorer et qu'elle faisait à présent de très bons petits plats. Le jeune homme aussi avait déjà son costume et il avait aussi aidé dans la salle et la cuisine. Mais les deux jeunes gens se préparaient surtout à la cérémonie.

Le temps passa vite, les deux mois s'écoulèrent très rapidement, tous étaient stressé ou attendaient cela avec impatience. Le mariage se déroulerait dans à peine deux heures et Mikan était déjà habillée et coiffée mais elle tournait en rond, elle stressait énormément. Et si finalement, Natsume ne voulait plus d'elle ? S'il partait lors de la cérémonie ? Est-ce une bonne idée de se marier ? Voilà, les questions que se posait la jeune femme. Elle savait que Natsume l'aimait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. L'approche du mariage la faisait douter. Hotaru, qui était avec Sakura, essaya étrangement de la calmer avec des mots doux… bien qu'elle sortait des mots cinglant des fois de temps en temps. Il était très étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas sortit son canon à con mais elle voulait éviter de défigurer sa meilleure amie avec un cocard ou un bleue. Les mots eurent don de marché un peu et calma la jeune femme. Pour une fois, Hotaru fit preuve de patience.

Du côté de Natsume, celui-ci était plutôt tranquille, il avait assez confiance. Il avait toujours tout fait pour que personne ne s'approche de sa femme. Il était sûr de lui bien qu'il paniquait. Il avait peur que le mariage se passe mal, que certaines personnes gâchent son mariage avec la femme de sa vie.

Les deux heures se passèrent dans la panique pour les deux amoureux, bien que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs les calment. Dix minutes avant le commencement de la cérémonie, Personna alla chercher Natsume pour l'amener devant le prêtre. Pendant que temps Narumi alla chercher la jeune mariée.

Le jeune homme alla devant le prêtre, souffla un bon coup avant de se tourner vers la porte par laquelle Mikan allait arriver. Soudain la musique de la marche nuptiale se fit entendre et on vit Mikan arriver. Elle rejoignit son oncle, la personne qui allait la mener à l'autel. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et hoche la tête vers son oncle pour qu'ils puissent avancer vers le destin de l'alice d'annulation.

Ils avancèrent doucement, souriant. La panique avait fait place au bonheur, juste en regardant le brun qui l'attendait en souriant légèrement. Yukimura lâcha sa nièce alors que cette dernière attrapa le bras de son futur mari. Elle regarda Natsume amoureusement en souriant avec douceur. Le jeune homme la regardait aussi en souriant et lui murmura doucement.

Tu es belle

Tu es beau toi aussi.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, toujours souriant et rougissant puis, ils se tournèrent vers l'homme d'église. Ce dernier commença alors son discours, rappelant des passages de la bible mais aussi certains articles spécialisé dans les mariages Alice. Le discours du vieil homme dura bien une heure avant qu'il passe à la partie la plus intéressante.

Quiconque s'oppose à cette union parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Les mariés se tournèrent vers les invités qui pour certains, lâchaient des larmes d'émotions. Ne voyant personne s'opposer à leur mariage, ils se retournèrent vers le prêtre. Ils sourirent doucement, heureux que tous acceptent leur union, bien qu'ils n'en doutent pas. L'homme continua donc :

Melle Sakura Mikan, acceptez de prendre pour époux, Mr Hyûga ici présent ?

Oui, je le veux. Sourit la mariée.

Mr Hyûga Natsume, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Melle Sakura, ici présente ?

Oui, je le veux.

Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Finit le vieil homme.

A ces mots, Natsume attrapa la nuque de sa femme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, langoureusement et avec amour. La nouvelle madame Hyûga passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari pour approfondir le baiser.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard que les mariés consentirent à se lâcher et après un commentaire de Hotaru : « vous n'allez pas nous montrer comment vous allez concevoir votre enfant tout de même ! ». Après ceci, les mariés et les témoins signèrent les registres et contrats de mariage.

Les personnes commencèrent à sortir du lieu et attendirent les mariés à l'extérieur. Après plusieurs minutes les mariés sortirent du lieu de culte. A peine eurent mit un pied qu'une pluie de pétales rouges et blanches leurs tomba dessus et des cris se firent entendre, notamment « vive les mariés », « bonheur à vous ! », « Félicitation ! » … . Les félicitations et les cris durèrent un moment avant que tous se donnent rendez-vous dans le parc pour faire les photos par un photographe professionnel. Ils prirent pendant un moment des photos de groupe, des mariés à différents endroits du par cet dans des positions différentes.

Une fois la séance photo passé, les invités allèrent dans la salle de réception, se positionnèrent devant l'entrée et attendirent les amoureux. Ces derniers arrivèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard, souriant tout les deux. Ils furent de nouveau acclamés ainsi qu'applaudit puis l'homme de la sono annonça l'ouverture du bal. Les mariés se mirent sur la piste de danse, face à face. Ils joignirent leurs mains, se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et commencèrent une valse douce et lente. Peu à peu, d'autres couples rejoignirent Mikan et Natsume. Il y avait les couples Luca et Hotaru, Koko et Sumire, Misaki prof et Narumi, Subaru et Sakurano, Misaki et Tsubasa… Les danses s'enchainèrent, les jeux firent leurs apparitions amusant beaucoup Kokoroyomi et Kitsuneme, le repas fut majestueux et surtout délicieux, ravissant la fratrie Imai. La fête dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, au moment de la pièce monté, Narumi avait fait un discours. La journée s'était très bien passé, tout le monde était heureux de cette journée. Ce ne fut que vers 5 heures du matin que les invités regagnèrent leurs chambres. Le couple uni, lui, prit la direction de la chambre de Natsume pour y passer leur nuit de noces. L'homme était heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir s'unir avec la femme qu'il aime depuis presque dix ans. La jeune femme sourit face à l'empressement de son mari, elle savait qu'il voulait le faire depuis longtemps mais elle ne voulait pas le faire avant le mariage, donnant à patienter au brun. Ce dernier avait accepté, comprenant sa petite amie et surtout parce qu'il l'aimait.

Natsume traina sa femme jusqu'à sa chambre où il ouvrit la porte et laissa celle qu'il aime entrer avant de la suivre, de fermer la porte et il lui sauta dessus. Il embrassa la jeune femme avec ferveur et envie. Il colla Mikan contre la porte, collant en même temps la femme à lui. Elle se retrouvait prise entre la porte et le corps de l'homme. Ce dernier lui dévorait la bouche, joua avec sa langue et caressait doucement la fine taille. La jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, appréciant la douceur des lèvres de ce dernier. Le jeune homme passa doucement ses mains dans le dos de Mikan et commença à descendre la fermeture de sa robe de marié. Une fois ceci fait, le jeune homme commença à faire glisser la tenue lentement le long du corps féminin, enlevant le vêtement. La jeune femme se retrouva en sous vêtement devant le regard brillant de Natsume. Mikan, elle, glissa ses mains sous la chemise blanche de son époux, la déboutonnant et l'enleva rapidement. Elle caressa doucement le torse musclé de l'homme en face d'elle, redessinant ses abdominaux avec douceur et amour, frôlant les tétons déjà tendu.

Natsume dégrafa le soutien gorge de sa compagne et vint masser doucement la poitrine de sa copine. Il titilla doucement les tétons de son amour, lui arrachant des gémissements d'extases. Il s'abaissa doucement et vint mordiller doucement l'un des tétons et joua avec l'autre de ses doigts, sous les gémissements de plaisir de sa femme. Cette dernière plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Natsume et le décoiffa, lui montrant le plaisir qu'elle prenait. L'homme sourit en entendant ces sons qui l'excitaient beaucoup. Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas, pour visiter d'autres paysages. Il enfonça sa langue dans le nombril de la femme, la faisant sursauter. Puis, il passa doucement ses doigts dans la culotte de Mikan et l'enleva. Le mari se redressa, passa ses mains sous ses aisselles et la souleva. L'épouse passa ses bras autour du cou de son aimé et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il la transporta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea tendrement et se mit au dessus d'elle.

Le jeune homme joignit de nouveau leurs lèvres, l'embrassant plus voracement que précédemment, lui montrant le degré de son envie. Il se pressa contre son corps, appuya son érection contre la cuisse de la femme qui trouvait qu'il était bien trop habillé. Elle décida donc de rectifier le tir et enleva timidement le pantalon et le boxer de son homme. Natsume sourit en voyant ses mouvements. Le brun commença donc à onduler des hanches, mimant l'acte bien appuyé sur le corps de sa compagne qui gémit. Celle-ci, eut la respiration saccadée. Rien qu'en se faisant toucher, elle réagissait ainsi alors elle se demanda sa réaction lorsqu'elle le sentira en elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question puisqu'elle sentit des doigts malicieux près de son intimité.

Doucement, Natsume glissa un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de sa femme. Celle-ci se crispa, gênait par l'intrusion dans son antre inviolé. Il bougea doucement son doigt jusqu'elle soit suffisamment détendue pour accueillir un autre doigt. Il en fit entrer un second et attendit encore et la prépara patiemment en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, agrandissant son antre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeunes femme n'était plus que gémissements et s'empalé elle-même sur les doigts de son mari. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant faire et retira ses doigts, la faisant gémir de mécontentement. Natsume se plaça au dessus de Mikan et commença doucement à la pénétrer. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur, son amant était assez imposant. L'homme resta immobile pour laisser le temps à son épouse de s'habituer à sa présence en elle. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes après qu'elle se détendit légèrement et commença à mieux accepter le sexe de son homme en elle. Le jeune homme, sentant les parois chaude se détendre, commença un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Petit à petit, elle s'habitua à cette sensation qui lui faisait vor les étoiles. La femme commença même à bouger elle-même des hanches, cherchant à amener son compagnon plus profondément en elle. Natsume augmenta l'intensité et la vitesse de ses coups de reins, la faisant gémir et crier de plaisir. La jeune femme était perdue dans son plaisir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle ressentirait autant de plaisir, autant de désir à recevoir plus. Elle aimait vraiment ça, elle se sentait bien. Le mari aussi était bien, il se sentait tellement bien dans l'antre de sa femme. C'était étroit et chaud, un paradis sur terre. Il était tellement heureux d'enfin la posséder, d'enfin s'unir à elle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ça.

Leurs gémissements devinrent de plus en plus fort, leurs cris raisonnaient dans la chambre, une forte odeur de sexe se faisait sentir. Leur union dura assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Mikan pousse un hurlement particulièrement fort, tellement que l'orgasme l'avait touché d'un coup. Natsume sourit en voyant le pur plaisir se peindre sur le beau visage sous lui. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps non plus et éjacula à puissant jet dans l'intimité de sa femme. Il s'écroula sur son épouse, terrassé par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Après plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle, le jeune homme se retira du corps accueillant de sa partenaire et se plaça à côté d'elle puis il l'a pris dans ses bras. Le couple rejoignit ensemble les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, le nouveau couple de marié partit en voyage de noce pour une durée d'une quinzaine de jours.

Quelques mois plus tard, Mikan accoucha de jumeaux. Un adorable petit garçon ressemblant beaucoup à sa mère physiquement et une petite fille ressemblant à Natsume. Respectivement appelé Akira et Yuuki.

FIN.


End file.
